Light and Dark
by Cami Ivashkov
Summary: "The Council had tried to mess with Hugh. They'd sent a stinking ghoul after him. They would probably send something different tomorrow-certainly; they'd keep trying to kill him." This time they've sent an evil vampire: Dawn Dracul daughter of Count Dracula… but she just happens to be Hugh's soulmate too. Will Hugh's light be able to save her? or will her darkness end with both?
1. Fate

**Hey, new Night World Fanfic, hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW :3  
**

**Chapter 1: Fate**

When darkness surrounds you, the only thing you can do is succumb.

The night was full, only the stars shone, as if trying to bring a little bit of light and hope to the people suffering on the cold streets of Vegas. It is actually very rare to call Vegas' streets cold, but with what will happen… cold stays short.

The four teens were terrified; they didn't know what was happening, they just knew that seconds ago they had been on a disco with a sweet looking girl, and now they were on an alley, (a stinking one may I add), full of trash and scary graffiti that went from nice skulls to horrible devils, just with a lamp to light their corner while they watched in horror as the two figures at the entrance got closer.

Step. Step. Step.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Started screaming one of the guys, trying to sound menacing but ending up just hysterical.

Step. Step. Step.

"WHO ARE YOUU?!" Cried one of the girls, fear sparking on her eyes.

The figures were just savoring every moment, every second of fear, anticipating the pleasure they were about to feel.

Then they stepped on the light… and the teenagers started laughing.

"God! You had us scared to death! You shouldn't joke around like that, it is just cruel." Started one of the guys, he had light brown hair and eyes with all the appearance to be a weight lifter. He was asking himself how he could get scared so easily, the people standing in front of him were teens just like them.

The girl in front of him was the one from the disco, she had silky long black hair that resembled the night and gorgeous green-yellow eyes that stared at him with a devilish and satisfied grin, she was wearing a short strapless white dress that fit her perfectly, she was the kind of girl you always turned to look on the streets… The boy next to her was one you would turn to look at too, he had high cheekbones like her but his eyes were a strange gold, his hair was light-brown and he was dressing in full black, they seemed to have come from a…

He couldn't finish the thought because something had changed on the boy and the girl.

Their eyes got silvery and they looked even more beautiful, their features had accentuated and the girl's curves got even more sinuous, but the scarier thing was their smiles, they looked plain cruel… with fangs protruding from their red lips.

"Cruel? That is a nice word don't you think? It defines the world and all of their inhabitants. The real ones at least… Ow! And darkness! That is another beautiful word, right? It defines what should reign on the world." Said the girl with a seductive tone while she started walking towards the boy that spoke, then surprisingly she kissed him on the neck. She felt so powerful while she watched the boy and his friend's expression turn into pure horror on the dim light.

"Dawn, if you don't mind I'm getting hungry here… I can barely resist watching their necks…" The guy said, first with a tired tone then with desire and hunger on his voice and sparking eyes.

"As you wish." Whispered Dawn while smiling savagely.

Then the feast began… and it was horrible… at the end the poor humans were unrecognizable and they were left just like bloody trash, without a last look from the guy and the girl.

"Lucian, when did you say we had to be on Hunter's place?" Asked Dawn, while flashing him one of her charming smiles… but that was just a façade, there was something inside of her that told her something was going to change that night.

Lucian stared at her and said with a twisted tone: "In ten minutes… Are you alright? You seem a little bit shaken. Am I seeing regret?"

Dawn stared at him with a murderous flash on her eyes, but when she spoke her voice was just seductive. "Shut up Lucian… you don't want to see me mad, do you?"

He watched her lips, red as night, but he did shut up. She was six hundred years old and could finish him without breaking a sweat.

Dawn ignored him after that. She just stared at the darkness of the street they were in, she wasn't afraid but sometimes she wondered how the real light was… then she shrugged the thought, she was the darkness and that was what should reign… everywhere.

* * *

"Dawn dear, you are my only daughter now…" Started Hunter Redfern with an impatient look. Lucian stayed outside and now she was alone with him.

Of course, he wasn't her real father, he just took care of her when her parents died, well, got killed. Not that she really cared, her father was as evil as her… but her mother… she didn't really remember her, but the few memories she had about her, she was surrounded in light. Maybe, that was real light.

"What? Lily is dead? What about the Wild Power?" Dawn said with surprise, she didn't expect Lily to fail. She knew her, they both were as cold and calculating… but that meant a chance for her to get more power.

"Yes she is, and I fear that the Wild Power has escaped from our hands… Lily couldn't handle it and now I don't even have the identity of the Wild Power!" He said with anger on his golden eyes. Well, that is what you could call a father agonizing for his daughter's death.

Dawn was on the studio of Hunter's creepy mansion; it was full of old and new books on black shelves that couldn't be less than a hundred years old- it was a miracle they hadn't collapsed yet; the rest of the furniture was the only thing that looked new. The walls were dark brown and on every space there was a scary painting, most were portraits of people whose eyes followed you wherever you went, and in every corner of the room there were chandeliers that gave dim light to the place. Hunter was sitting behind his black desk and Dawn was sitting in front of it.

"And… there must be something I can do to… correct that mistake." She said with her usual breath taking smile.

Hunter grinned and this time it was his real smile, not the one he showed to the rest of the world. The cruel one. "Yes, there is. You see, there was something she could communicate to me before the fatality… the name of a Daybreaker that probably knows about the wild power… Hugh Davis."

Daybreakers… for her, they were just traitors- scum that believed vermin should be at the same height as her and the rest of the Night World. Unforgivable. "So, you want me to find him and… persuade him to tell me about the Wild Power?" Her grin never left her red lips. In her whole life, nobody- human or Night Worlder- had resisted her persuasion.

"Yes, now Dawn I need to go, we have found something that will really give us advantage against those Daybreakers. My daughter, Nox, will tell you anything you need to know about that vermin."

_A human, great!_ Dawn thought while smiling coldly towards the men with the golden eyes. Immediately after he left, one of Hunter's followers got inside.

"Good to see you again Lady Dracul." He spoke respectfully while walking towards her with a few papers on his hand.

Her family was one of the first lamia and now as she was the last of the direct line, the title of "Lady of the Night World" fell on her. She didn't like that Lady thing, but she certainly loved the power that came with her title.

"To business." She simply said.

With just one glance he started explaining everything to her "Hugh Davis is an Old Soul, an awakened one besides. We believe he will make a long trip these days to accomplish a very important mission that Lord Thierry himself entrusted him. So, yours is not just to find the location of the Wild Power, but to figure which and where will be his mission, then bring him here for further interrogation." At last he gave her one picture of him.

"That is him… you can keep the picture if that is your will, lady Dracul." it seemed that all of Hunter's people had that same cruel and horrible tone- including her.

When Dawn saw the picture she was shocked. He really was an awakened Old Soul.

It was a full body picture, he was wearing jeans with a white shirt and had a lean compact body, his hair was light, but what shocked her the most, was the guy's expression. His eyes were sad and gentle at the same time, with a deep look that showed how much he had seen; he was smiling and that grin was unique, it was barely visible; the one you have when a tender memory crosses your mind- maybe he was remembering an old love or a present joy…

The moment of shock passed and Dawn grinned savagely, her eyes evil.

An awakened Old Soul… that just promised her fun.

* * *

Hugh Davis was on his way towards Lord Thierry's mansion. He felt very honored that the head of Circle Daybreak was asking for his assistance, it meant he was doing things right.

He was wearing a gray shirt that made his eyes shine and jeans, those always made him feel comfortable. He looked like a normal teenager on a nice morning making his way through the crowded streets of Vegas- only he wasn't, he was an Old Soul; a human that keeps returning to the earth once one of his lives is over. Therefore, he had seen a lot; nevertheless he still saw the beauty and the light on every face, on every detail.

That is why his eyes always looked fathomless, just a gray eternity.

When he finally arrived to that big white mansion, it was midday and the sun was up in the perennial blue sky. He had a warm welcome by a girl dressed like a bodyguard, Lupe Acevedo. He had seen and talked with her before, so they led a pleasant and light conversation while Lupe walked Hugh toward Lord Thierry's studio.

When Hugh got inside, he saw Lord Thierry writing a letter, he had those same eyes that send the message: _I've been through a lot._

The studio wasn't that big but it looked warm and welcoming, the walls were light brown resembling a forest in the heat of the day.

"Lord Descoudres." Said Hugh while inclining his head respectfully.

"Mr Davis, please take a seat and call me just Thierry."

"If you call me Hugh." he said with a warm smile, while taking a seat.

"Hugh, I have called you today to ask your assistance on a very important mission, and before I mention the details I want you to know it is dangerous… I will give you protection but anyway it will be." Lord Thierry said, seriousness staining his voice and eyes.

"Thierry, I believe in Circle Daybreak and I will be more than happy to help." His determination exceeded Thierry's seriousness.

"Well then. Hugh, our sources had told us the rumors about Hunter Redfern. They say that he has discovered an ancient cave, one that encloses… Dragons… and that at some point in the future he will awaken them."

This fell like a rock to Hugh. _Dragons._

His memories of past lives didn't go as far as the shapeshifter era, but close. The fear that humanity held against them remained for a long time and on his first life he had felt it and that is something that couldn't return, not with everything going on already.

"So now I am asking you to investigate the rumor. I am pretty sure that they don't know about you so I think you will be able to dig on the local legends and if they are true, I need you to give me the location of the cave."

"And where should I start my investigation?" His deep eyes got even deeper and the determination on his voice was such that Lord Thierry couldn't help but feel admiration towards him. He knew that just like him, Hugh had seen a lot and that not everything might have been good- however he was now standing there, brave and gentle willing to risk his life for the good.

The place was far away and with a sigh he spoke. "In Ireland, in the capital, Dublin. I have been informed too that Hunter Redfern's people are executing… experiments to figure out how to awaken the dragons and of course, they are using humans. That might be the reason of the disappearances there. Now I am asking you for the last time: Hugh, do you officially accept the mission?" Thierry hoped that after listening to this, he would be wise and refuse- but he didn't.

Well, this brought Hugh a memory… when he was on Jez's room and just after she saved his life he had given her the mission that revealed her as the Wild Power and put her life on great danger.

Jez... she already had her soulmate, but Hugh couldn't help his feelings- the only thing he could do, was to be as brave as her.

"Yes Thierry, I do."

**Please REVIEW :DDD **


	2. Never Too Late

**It's been a while, but I believe that from now on I will be able to update every week.  
**

**Hope you like it :D  
**

**Chapter 2: Never too late.**

She was alone in the park. She could feel the wind blowing on her cheeks and lips, playing with her hair while her eyes were closed. The sun was warm on her skin like a soft robe surrounding her cold frame; the grass beneath her fingers was rough but not entirely unpleasant and for some seconds she couldn't remember. Everything was oblivion within a dream.

It was the sunset.

When her eyes finally opened, stormy clouds shone in her irises as she watched the big star hide behind some buildings in the distance. For a moment she held her breath. Right before the sun disappeared, her surroundings were filled with light.

The lake in front of her seemed liquid silver, the grass and trees shone like warm emeralds…but well, it wasn't complete light, the shadows hung on their silhouettes. Light and darkness melting for some seconds.

With a slow motion she finally reached her small, pretty black bag, which always held a sketchbook and some chalks, and took them out.

She began to work. Her pale fingers moving masterfully on the smooth paper, drawing every detail, shading every color and tracing every shadow. But all the while, her heart was cold and plunged deep in nothingness. Well, if you can still call that a heart. It wasn't broken; it didn't have walls… just twists.

When she finished her painting, it was such a masterpiece that it could have made Monet or Van Gogh cry like a child. She was that good.

Of course, five hundred years of practice haven't been all that bad.

Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said with her voice deeper than normal.

"Ruxandra?" A low murmur replied.

It was Vlad Prasnaglava, once he had been his father's assistant.

Dracula himself turned him at the age of nineteen and she had practically known him her whole life. In the beginning they "liked" each other and developed a very_ intense _relationship, but after Dracula´s death any feelings he could have had for Dawn turned into pure hatred.

He believed it was her fault.

For Dawn, he was just another crybaby.

"I told you, call me Dawn, the hell do you want Vlady?" She spoke with tenderness, but the warning hung on the borders of her sweet tone.

"It is the name _your father _gave you- honor it. I am calling for the vermin; there has been a twist of events, he is leaving sooner. Lucian already prepared everything; you will leave tomorrow in the 8 o clock plane, and the rest of us in the 7:30 and Alix already has the locket and bracelet. What would you like to do now, Lady Dracul?"

She rolled her eyes at the sound of those incredibly targeted words.

Sadly, she wasn't going to carry the mission all by herself, Hunter believed she _might _need a little bit of help so he had ended up giving her what you could call a "first class team" both were hired murderers, except for Alix, the witch, which seemed to ignore or not understand all kinds of threats Dawn made. That girl wasn't the brightest light in the box.

Well, at least Dawn was the head of the group.

"I am coming over, call the rest." She responded about to hang up, but just before the line went dead she heard him speak in such a thick and deep whisper, clearly not meant for her to listen.

"_Săpăzeascălunasufletul tău,dragostea mea_."

When they were kids he always gave her that farewell as a sign of love, but later… it meant that no matter what, he will never forgive her.

It meant:

Let the moon guard your soul, my love.

"_Jez- you know, Old Souls aren´t really beyond "stupid human things." We're as human as anybody. And we… I mean, and I…" _

"I couldn't say it out loud."

A soft whisper broke the silence of the plane and Hugh woke up. He looked straight to the white ceiling and sighed. Usually his dreams were like this- moments of his present and past lives.

When he looked around, everything was on darkness; there was just one light on a few seats in front of him, which gave the plane a dim quality. He stared at the light and through the backstreets he saw an incredibly colorful bonnet. Every color you can think of was there, but even with that mix it didn't look bad.

He felt slightly amused by it and a small smile shone on his lips.

Then Hugh shifted his gaze towards the barely open window on his side, he opened it a bit more and was able to see the clouds a few feet under the plane.

His own eyes resembled the clouds down there and, for a second, hurt flashed through them.

Because Old Souls aren't above "stupid human things" in fact, everything was more vivid for them. Every sorrow, every joy was felt not only by the strength of the present life, but with the passion of all of them.

Jez had her soulmate and she was happy with him…

Even some kinds of hurt and twists of the heart can make you happy.

She was okay, so he would be too…

Suddenly the light went off and through the holes of the backrests he saw, for a few seconds, deep gray eyes that stared right into his own- and for some strange reason, his eyelids felt heavy and finally he drifted to sleep.

When Hugh woke up, they were already in London and, sadly, due to weather conditions, his bodyguards and he would have to spend the night there until the morning, when they could take the airplane that went to Dublin.

At the waiting room Hugh could already see the other passengers getting ready to spend the night there too.

A sweet family sharing a caring embrace, a married couple whose eyes shone with love- it seemed everybody had somebody to be with…

Except, on a seat nearby he saw that colorful bonnet again, which belonged to a lonely girl- and she just had _something _that aroused his curiosity. There was such pain in her eyes that he felt some internal vibe move inside of him, besides the feeling of recognition he had…

Looking at her more carefully he realized she was drawing, on her hands there was a small sketchbook and she was staring with such tormented gray eyes at the big windows in front of them; there, you could see how the airplane surrounded in light was heading away.

When she finally felt someone staring at her and turned, Hugh could take on her details. She had high cheekbones with sweet and perfect features. There was a lot to say, but in summary, she was what you could call an "old beauty", like the ones you see on those black and white horror movies or in paintings of young queens or princesses, but the colorful knotted cap she was wearing gave her a modern (and lovely) look. Admiration ran over his heart and-

Wait. A modern princess?

She reminded him of someone…

When she finally saw him, her eyes had Hugh trapped for an instant and he lost track of what he was thinking. In her eyes he saw a flash of something, not quite love at first sight but some strange emotion.

"Come on Hugh! Don't you want to see how London is?" a happy voice on his side said.

"Yeah, I think we should go; besides I believe the real risk is in Ireland." Agreed another one.

"Guys, he is not listening to us- he's staring at that girl!" A feminine voice whispered, on the verge of giggles.

When he finally came back to reality and turned, he saw three pleading faces.

They were supposed to be his bodyguards, but in reality, they were his friends. He really hoped everything would go well on this mission; he didn't want anything to happen to them.

"I wasn't staring at a girl, Devika!" He said with a light tone.

"You were! But please, can we have a night out?"

_You can't say no to that smile_. "Sure, why not?"

When Dawn saw Hugh and his bodyguards get out of the waiting room she felt nervous, she didn't want to lose them, so she quietly took her phone out of her pocket and went to the most isolated corner of the room while dialing one of the numbers she knew by heart.

"Alix, they are going out to explore London and I don't want to lose them. You'd better follow. I think we can start our plan right now so you should hurry up fixing the soulmate necklace." She said with death staining her voice and without waiting for a greeting, not that she would get one anyway.

At the other end of the line a deep, yet dangerous voice replied: "Goddess! Are you my boss? Don't worry, we are already on their lead, we will let you know where they stop so you can go there and start with the plan. And, _boss, _I already have the necklace I will give it to you before the plan begins. Just remember I have to renew the humanity spell on the bracelet every 72 hours and the soulmate one works with the first person you touch- so choose_ wisely_!" Those last words were spoken so solemnly that Dawn couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"Good. By the way- I _am _your boss." With that she hung, it was useless to make any kind of warning or threat.

With a last sigh, Dawn started walking through the darkness towards the main entrance of the airport.

This sure would be a long night.

Hugh thought they would ride in a bus or something to watch London at night, but he hadn't seen this one coming: they were sitting inside a disco with the music incredibly loud and a few people giving him and his friends weird looks.

"Guys, when you said "night out", I imagined us sitting on a touristic bus and taking pictures. Not quite this!" Hugh shouted, with a pretense of anger rather than anger itself.

This was a very important mission and they had to focus- but breaks were important too and besides everything was incredibly amusing.

Devika and Jack were on the dance floor, looking at anywhere but each other and trying to impress the other one with their moves. Well… all Hugh could say was that they weren't the best at it.

"Come on Sir! This will be fun and I bet you can dance real well!" Said Woody, he always called him Sir no matter how many times he insisted against it, he just had something with "sir".

Hugh just called him Woody, actually his real name was Wood but the nickname was pretty obvious if you think about it. He was one of his bodyguards- the vampire one, Dev was a werewolf and Jack a shapeshifter.

Hugh was in a good mood and was about to reply when he caught sight of that unique bonnet again.

"What is she doing here? This isn't a good place to be alone" He whispered.

The lonely girl from the airport was there and she wasn't looking at Hugh, she was looking at Woody with a very big and warm smile.

When Woody saw her, Hugh watched how suspicion and confusion melted on his eyes- but he couldn't watch more because suddenly a big man walked towards her and, at first, she tried to get away but when she saw the man's eyes, hers went blank and quickly they got out of the disco.

A vampire had just kidnapped the lovely girl right under his nose.

He and Woody didn't even share a glance they just stood up knowing that Devika and Jack would follow and got out too.

The streets were deserted and very cold, but to Hugh and the rest of his group, they seemed colder, despite this they just kept on running. Hugh´s limp soon took its tool and left him a few meters behind the group. He was again reminded of his impotence, not being able to run faster.

Throughout his lives and time in Circle Daybreak he knew the sorrow of being too late.

It was the loss of so much. A human being, screw that, any kind of being was a heap of possibilities which carried a story and a whole world that was simply unique.

They shouldn't be lost and reduced to ashes by the wind. He knew that the lovely girl was that, and even more, therefore losing her because he couldn't run faster…

A piercing scream cut the silence of the city.

A few meters separated them from the alley where the sound came.

Three.

His bodyguards already got there.

Two.

He heard a growl and the sounds of punches and fighting.

One.

He stopped dead.

When he got there, he saw a vampire hit Devika and send her flying to the other end of the alley, while Woody, Jack and the lonely girl tried to draw his attention towards them to give Dev some time to recover.

Hugh was paralyzed.

The lonely girl was bleeding very badly from her neck and side but she wouldn't stop shouting and trying to hit the opposing vampire. Probably this was the very first time she confronted the night world and, all the while, her gray eyes seemed to hold all the light and strength a real storm possessed.

Suddenly the vampire turned to her and hit her with all his strength which made her smack into the wall badly, but not even at this did she black out, she just turned feverishly pale.

Finally, the vampire seemed didn't have a chance to win and, using a trash can near there, jumped and left through the roofs of the houses, and, Hugh didn't know why, he still couldn't move.

His muscles just wouldn't respond, as if he was the one that had been hit by the wall.

The girl started breathing heavily and laid her sight on Hugh, that is when he finally found he could move.

When he gained control of himself again, there was just something that crushed his heart and drove him right to her.

He had to touch her.

But he wasn't fast enough becauseWoody arrived first and kneeled next to her.

"Are you alr-?"

Then, Hugh saw how Woody's eyes went blank as he touched her skin and he knew.

Late again.

They were soulmates.

**Please review! :DDDDDDD**


End file.
